Succession to the Hawaiian throne
, the current heir apparent to the Hawaiian throne]] Succession to the Hawaiian throne is determined by descent and legitimacy. By law, the Crown is inherited by a sovereign's children or by a childless sovereign's nearest collateral line. Laws restrict succession to the throne to legitimate descendants of King Alohalani. King Kāwika II is the sovereign, and his heir apparent is his eldest daughter Princess Isabella. Next in line after her are Prince Jason and Prince Jackson, Princess Isabella's younger brothers. Fourth-in-line is the King's younger sister Princess Elizabeth, while the fifth-in-line is Princess Elizabeth's daughter Kathleen, Duchess of Makakilo. The first four individuals in the line of succession who are over the age of 18, in addition to the sovereign's consort, are appointed Counselors of State. Counselors of State are responsible for performing some of the sovereign's duties in Hawaii while he or she is out of the country or temporarily incapacitated. Otherwise, individuals in the line of succession need not have specific legal or official roles. Any change to the rules of succession must be passed by the National Assembly of Hawaii. Current line of succession The official line of succession is continuously updated and published by House of Alohalani, the ruling royal house of Hawaii. The list below includes only descendants of Kamaka of Hawaii. * King Kamaka (1900–1995) ** King Kāwika I (1935–2009) *** King Kāwika II (born 1974) ****'(1)' Princess Isabella (born 2004) ****'(2)' Prince Jason (born 2005) ****'(3)' Prince Jackson (born 2007) ***'(4)' Princess Cecilia (born 1976) ****'(5)' Kathleen, Duchess of Makakilo (born 2005) ****'(6)' Samuel, Duke of Waimea (born 2008) ***'(7)' Prince Daniel (born 1983) ****'(8)' Alexandria, Duchess of Waipahu (born 2018) **'(9)' Prince Timothy (born 1940) ***'(10)' Barbara, Duchess of Pahoa (born 1972) ****'(11)' Isa Wu, Lady of Pahoa (born 2002) ****'(12)' Leo Wu, Lord of Pahoa (born 2004) ****'(13)' Mackenzie Wu, Lady of Pahoa (born 2006) ***'(14)' Paula, Duchess of Ahuimanu (born 1976) ****'(15)' Kyle Christensen, Lord of Ahuimanu (born 1998) ****'(16)' Robert Christensen, Lord of Ahuimanu (born 2000) ****'(17)' Chelsea Christensen, Lady of Ahuimanu (born 2000) ***'(18)' Zachary, Duke of Waimalu (born 1980) ****'(19)' Kendall Alohalani, Lady of Waimalu (born 2012) ****'(20)' Konnor Alohalani, Lord of Waimalu (born 2014) **'(21)' Princess Thomasina (born 1945) ***'(22)' Francis, Duke of Kaanapali (born 1970) ****'(23)' Leah Alohalani, Lady of Kaanapali (born 2000) ***'(24)' Eric, Duke of Puhi (born 1973) ****'(25)' Samantha Alohalani, Lady of Puhi (born 2001) ****'(26)' Ethan Alohalani, Lord of Puhi (born 2002) ****'(27)' Veronica Alohalani, Lady of Puhi (born 2005) Rules Marriages Hawaiian law states that all descendants of King Alohalani are eligible to inherit the throne unless disqualified for other reasons. Previously, marriage to a divorcee was grounds for disqualification, as well as divorcing your spouse. However, these were both abolished in 1975. If one of the first five-in-line for the throne marry without the permission of the sovereign, then they are disqualified from inheriting the throne. Ethnicity Prior to 1975, a law mandated that all members of the Hawaiian royal family must marry a Native Hawaiian in order to not be disqualified from inheriting the throne. Additionally, only Native Hawaiians were eligible to inherit the throne. This was struck down by a law passed in 1975, allowing people of any ethnicity to inherit the throne as long as they meet other requirements. Queen Māhealani was the first non-Native Hawaiian to marry into the family in 2002, and Princess Isabella is expected to be the first Hawaiian monarch to not be of purely Native Hawaiian origin. Ascension In Hawaii, upon the death of the sovereign, the heir apparent ascends to the throne immediately, with no need for a coronation or confirmation. Afterwards, a proclamation is made announcing the death of the sovereign. Following their accession, the new sovereign is required to take several oaths to preserve the liberties and freedoms of the people that they rule over. These oaths are taken at the first meeting of parliament of the new sovereign's reign or at their coronation, whichever happens first. After a period of mourning, the new sovereign is coronated and consecrated at Royal Hawaiian Basilica of Honolulu in the Kāhala neighborhood, which is immediately followed by a nationwide tour by the new sovereign to meet the people that they now rule over. Category:Hawaiian monarchy Category:Hawaiian Royal Family Category:Hawaiian royalty Category:Lines of succession Category:Succession to the Hawaiian throne